


it will all be okay

by flowerysan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Chan cries a lot, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Jisung doesnt know what to do anymore, Love, Lowercase, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing, Trauma, but theyre not together, fuck it making this sad, he just needs a hug, lowkey vent haha, me just projecting onto jisung, minho and jisung like each other, well implied thoughts idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: Jisungie was known as the happy, squirrel looking boy but he didnt wanna be known for that.He just wanted to be perfect.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. tired

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work pls be nice <3
> 
> read the mf tags !!!  
> tw - self harm, eating disorders, portrayal of suicidal thoughts AND suicide, panic attacks.

_tired_.

that was the only way jisung could describe how he felt because there was no other way to describe the overwhelming feelings that seemed like they were about to make his whole world go crashing down.

it was all because of the stupid comments. he shouldve listened to seungmin. he shouldve just ignored them. fuck. why didnt he ignore them

* * *

it all started about three weeks ago. jisung had struggled with self harm ever since he was 14 and, as he was 19 now, had been clean for about 3 years; the last slip up being during the survival show when minho and felix left.

they just finished practice and everyone had started to get slightly annoyed at ji as he kept on messing up the same move over and over again. they were all just exhausted.

during their break he kept to himself and just quietly scrolled through twitter to see what stays were up to. 

_-whats wrong with squirrel boy_

_-haha hes gained weight again_

_**stop reading jisung** _

_-he shouldve left with woojin... ot7_

**_what the fuck_ **

_-omg he messed up the moves on this stage_

_-stray kids doesnt need him_

**_shut up shut up_ **

_-too fat_

**_stop it_ **

_-not talented_

_**stop it** _

_-hes not a visual, not a good rapper or singer or songwriter. hes nothing_

back to practice. he HAD to get the move right and he did eventually. finally he could go home and rest.

but he didnt rest. at all. instead he spent all night scrolling through all the cruel comments and honestly the urge to grab a blade was very strong but he knew chan threw all of them away a long time ago. 

_4:27 am._

he might aswell stay up. they had a free day and he could swing by the shops and get some bla-

_no stop jisung you cant. chan will be mad._

_but then again chan doesnt have to find out_

_7:13am_

_okay up we get ji._

he stumbles his way to the bathroom, trying really hard not to wake anyone up. 

_scale. wheres the fucking scale._

he finally finds it and strips himself of his clothing.

_**59kg.** _

_fuck. too much. way too much._

he steps off and steps into the shower, bringing up the water to as hot as possible. if he cant use blades then he can use hot water instead.

the water feels like its peeling his skin off but a minute later and his whole body is numb. the pain is still there but he can barely feel anything.

he just wants it to all go away.

20 minutes later he steps out and wraps a towel around his waist and begins to walk back to his room.

the shower mustve been too loud as he bumps into minho on his way.

_yahh ji youre getting a bit round. maybe stop stealing my snacks all the time and thatll help_

he pokes lightly at jisung's stomach and giggles. 

it was obviously a joke but ji just freezes as tears slowly build up in his eyes.

_ji... i was just joking. im sorry._

**_nonono now minho will be upset._ **

he mumbles a quick _its okay_ and rushes past and straight into his room. 

maybe he should talk to chan. chan was always there to help wasnt he?


	2. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung wants help but does he deserve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but im just trying to figure out the formatting n everything ://

_yes ji?_ groans chan

_can we cuddle before we go have breakfast... im feeling yknow... on edge again_

chan turns around quickly

_ji let me sleep. not now. i stayed up late at the studio. maybe later hm?_

_...oh. okay._

rejected. just great. and by chan ?? 

he walked away and to the living room, putting on his comfort show _rick and morty_ but he wasnt actually watching. he was just staring at the screen, the colours and scenes flashing before him, thinking about how he could get away with skipping meals and cutting again.

Chan seemed to be too busy and tired to care and the others probably wouldnt notice as long as he didnt mess anything up.

only one who might be suspicious is minho; he saw how upset jisung was this morning and theyre always together and laughing.

ji cant laugh anymore.

he'll figure it out. no worries.

* * *

_**9:30am** _

everyone was finally up and jisung was still staring into space on the couch. felix and seungmin were cooking breakfast while everyone else shuffled around to take showers and get ready.

_YAHHHHHHHH WHERE ARE MY SNACKS I STOCKED UP LAST NIGHT_ minho straight up shrieked but jisung payed no attention to him. not even properly focusing on his words.

_JISUNG._ huh- it wasnt jisung that ate the snacks. he hadnt eaten from yesterday morning. why is he blaming him

_YOU TOOK THEM AGAINNNNN_

_huh- what? no of course not._

_JIIIIII ITS ALWAYS YOU_

_i know im fucking fat but that doesnt mean i took your stupid snacks._

he continued staring at the screen, stuck in his own thoughts.

he didnt even notice how silent the room had gotten or how everyone stopped to stare at him.

jeongin was the first one to speak up

_minho hyung... changbin hyung and i ate your snacks... not jisungie hyung._

minho thought back to earlier that morning how jisung had reacted to his joke and realised what he was saying mightve implied the same thing

_im sorry ji.. i didnt mean it like that. youre not fa-_

_SHUT UP. leave me alone goaddamnit. youre just lying now because you feel bad._

**_fuck nonono. now they know somethings wrong. how am i already fucking up._ **

and before anyone could say anything jisung grabbed his stuff and rushed out the dorms occasionally looking back to see if anyone followed after him but no one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of that the wind blew his majestic hair bullshit. making this realistic ://  
> edit : just realised i wrote dinner instead of breakfast ffs


	3. relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung slips up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw self harm

_**blades. i need new blades.** _

he knows he grabbed his phone and wallet on his way out so he had money to get some.. is it worth it

no he has to. he cant continue without cutting. its too hard.

he stops infront of the shops and roams around grabbing some snacks for minho and some stuff for the dorms and then heads where the razors are. 

he decided to invest and take the slightly more expensive and yet sharper ones. he also rgabbed some gauze, bandages and plasters... alot of them just to be safe.

and a red bull. he needed a fucking red bull. he was so tired.

* * *

he walked along the streets cursing himself for causing a big scene.. but it'll be fine he'll just come in with a big smile and groceries and say he was just a bit stressed. they should believe him.

he reminded himself to put the blades in his pocket before entering so no one would see.

**_knock knock knock_ **

he forgot his keys so he knocked and an overjoyed seungmin welcomed him.

all the boys were sitting together in the living room looking very stressed but jisung pretended he didnt see anything as to not start a conversation about him. 

_uhh i got groceries.. and um minho hyung i got you snacks. same for binnie hyung and jeonginnie._

he showed them a little smile and went to the kitchen to unpack.

hyunjin got off the sofa and went to the kitchen to help jisung and well.. to talk to him.

_hey ji... you okay now?_

jisung smiled brightly at him

_mhm im good. ive just been stressed_

_you sure jisungie?_

_yeessss. stop worrying im genuinely okay just tired i guess._

_hm.. okay i believe you._

they spent their afternoon watching movies and playing video games. it seemed pretty fun but jisung fell back into his thoughts a lot. 

during lunch he said he ate when he went out for groceries and during dinner he said he didnt feel well from the food he ate. which technically was true.. downing a big energy drink on an empty stomach made him nauseous and so they let him off.

after dinner everyone was full and tired and had either fell asleep on the sofa watching a movie or retreated to their rooms to sleep peacefully. jisung stayed up as he wasnt full and he wanted some "alone" time. he slipped away to his room to grab the blades and some bandages in case he bleeds too much.

finally he got what he needed. he'll have the sweet relief even if its just a few moments.

he tiptoed to the bathroom and made sure the door was locked. so much pent up sadness and anger in him, he just immediately dropped to the floor and started quietly sobbing. he knew he was gonna be stuck in these bad habits for a long time and he just wished chan was here to talk to him. jisung just needs a hug.

he pulled down his jogging bottoms as he wanted to try on his thighs first. it was easier to hide that way. he pulled up his boxers as he took a deep breath in as he took the razor and slid it across his skin. once, twice, three times and over and over again until half of his left thigh was covered with cuts and blood. fuck the blood. hes gonna have to clean the floor. he was tired and hungry and then dizzy.

he quickly cleaned up and bandaged his wounds so he wouldnt bleed through his clothes and rushed to his room before he could pass out. at least he'll get some sleep. 


	4. it gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse and someone finds out what jisung is doing

jisung only got worse. throughout the past three weeks he constantly skipped meals, his ribs and hipbones were very visible, his thigh gap prominent, his face sunken in and he was constantly passing out. he was always _so fucking cold_. no matter how many layers he had on he was freezing.

he hadnt stop cutting either; his wrists, thighs and stomach littered with horrid wounds and scars. 

no one had noticed though. jisung kept a big smile on his face and worked his ass off. he stayed behind late to play video games with lix, or to stay in the studio with chan, anything to seem normal.

he wasnt sure how long he could keep this up. it felt like he was shutting down both mentally and physically.

* * *

jisung had sat himself in the bathroom again, cutting worse than usual. he was aiming mostly for his wrists. 

this was too much blood and his arm was going numb. he hit a vein. of course he fucking did. with his stupid shaky hands and numb limbs.

_fuckfuckfuckfuck._ he cursed under his breath. he couldnt be too loud since everyone was asleep... maybe it was better to let himself bleed to death.

he just didnt want to be well tired anymore. it will all be okay..

_**SLAM.** _

changbin. 

**_i forgot to lock the door nonono what no-_** jisungs thoughts were racing

_ACK- im sorry i didnt kno-_

_j-ji?_ the older mans eyes filled with tears as he dropped to his knees and scrambled around looking for a towel to help stop the bleeding

jisung started sobbing quietly _im s-so sorry hyung. i-i didnt mean to slip a-again i really didnt._

_chan... i need to get chan_

_nonono he cant kno-_

and before he could finish bin was rushing to chan, startling him awake and dragging him to the bathroom.

chan stood in horror for a second before bursting out in tears

_jisungie im so sorry. lets go we have to get you to the hospital before we wake the others up_

right it was still like 5am.

Chan picked up jisung while changbin grabbed their stuff

On the way jisung cried in chans arms while their leader rocked him back and forth and comforted him.

_it will all be okay ji. i promise._

this wasnt the first time this happened but they didnt expect him to relapse.

they didnt want to scare the others so changbin had told them that they had a free day and that him, chan and jisung had gone somewhere for a day out.

the hospital reminded jisung of all the previous times he'd attempted or cut too deep. but it was fine since he was too dizzy to process anything for now.

* * *

**[a/n] i wont be describing the hospital or anything inside too much since i really despise them :(**

* * *

_**why cant i just be normal** _

_**channie hyung is upset** _

_**so is binnie hyung** _

_**ive fucked up** _

_**i wish it worked** _

_**please let me die** _

these sentences came out as incoherent mumbles as jisung slipped in and out of consciousness, the doctor and nurses taking over from chan, rushing to save him.

he felt so fucking guilty. he didnt mean to nearly kill himself but he wished no one noticed and he was still there on the bathroom floor, bleeding to death. everyone was just wasting their time trying to help him. he was broken and no one could fix him. 

_how do you feel jisung-ah?_

_..tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHORTDFJDFJ  
> THIS IS A SHORT STORY- i havent thought enough to make it a long one  
> maybe ill make a more detailed one another time hm?  
> but yeah poor ji :( at least hes alive


	5. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and binnie try to help

jisung was fine.. well physically at least.

they stitched up the wounds and his vitals were stable so he was able to leave early.

the doctors told chan about how malnourished ji was but jisung just said it was from the last comeback and all the constant practicing.

the second they stepped out the hospital jisung threw himself around both of the older boys, breaking down and sobbing.

_im so sorry. i didnt want it to get so bad. i really didnt mean it. i b-broke my promise..._ the young boy wailed while clinging onto the olders

_hannie... its okay. dont cry hm? we'll help you through it and the only thing that matters is that you tried. it will all be okay._ chan tried to comfort him

_maybe we can go get some ice cream and maybe go to the arcade._ changbin smiled at the other boys

**_nonono not ice cream._ **

_ahh hyungs im quite tired.._

_oh.. well we need to get some groceries so we might as well buy ice cream_ chan spoke up _and we can go home and watch something or nap together_

jisung knew that if he protested theyd get more suspicious so he just nodded.

he felt so guilty. they already worked so hard and stayed up constantly and he ruined their sleep because he couldnt lock the door.

* * *

_**12:08pm** _

they finally got home with all the groceries.

jisung was wearing chans oversized hoodie so no one could see his stitches or anything.

changbin walked in with the bags, jisung unable to carry any, and chan rushing straight to jisungs room and then the bathroom.

he was good at finding the blades. he'd either go to some random bin downtown or he'd flush them down the toilet; anywhere where jisung couldnt find them.

felix came into the kitchen to help them unpack and ask about their day _jisungiee how was your day out_

_oh... uh it was fun. i was feeling.. um on edge again so chan hyung and binnie hyung decided to cheer me up but i got tired quickly so we came back._

_ahh i see.. jisung-ah if you ever need to talk then im here._

**_burdenburdenburden_ **

**_youre gonna hurt him_ **

_mhm thank you yongbokie_ he flashed the other boy a quick smile

_yahhhh jisung-ah come here and pick a movie._

the young boy stumbled his way to the living room where he saw hyunjin, chan and binnie. hyunjin was holding one of the tubs of ice cream they got.

**_he can eat whatever he wants. so perfect. youre not even close to that._ **

**_fucking disgusting._ **

_world to jisunggg._

_come on come sit down._

he curled up next to chan.. he just wanted to feel small and safe.

channie of course cuddled the younger boy while they watched **_five feet apart_**. Jisung was a sucker for sad movies. they distracted him from his own problems.

_jisungie your ice creams on the table. its already melting_ a pouty hyunjin looked towards jisung _come on eat some. you dont have to worry about comebacks right now and i know you havent eaten yet._

**_oh fuck off. i ate most of my plate at dinner last night i cant just- ugh_**

_uhh i guess i'll have a bit._

he had three small spoons and then put the bowl back. he couldnt enjoy it. 

_jisung-ah thats not enou-_

_i feel too nauseous. i'll eat it another time._

jisung curled back into chans arms and repressed the need to cry.

he was _so so_ tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i need to write longer chapters but whenever i try they get all muddled and dont make sense.
> 
> \-- also yeah ji is jealous of hyunjin


	6. i dont know who i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys start to notice jisungs problems with food  
> jisung doesnt recognise himself anymore  
> no one does

butter - 25 calories

meat - 200 calories

rice - 100 calories

juice - 70 calories

no dessert

total = 395. lets say 410 to be safe

he couldnt purge. fuck. they were being suspicious and he couldnt risk them finding out. act normal at meal time. work out or purge whenever you can and if not then count the calories. dont ever go over 600 and if something then ultimate limit was 750 when the boys made him eat.

_yahhh jisung-ah are you listening ??_

_huh- yeah yeah i was just daydreaming_

mealtime was hard but he distracted himself by making jokes with the others, trying to push his thoughts away.

_mmh jisungie hyung have some more... youve been looking very skinny lately. at this point youre slimmer than hyunjin._ the maknae spoke quietly, worry filling his voice.

_**skinny. slimmer than hyunjin.** _

those were the only words that jisung could process. he looked... good? better than hyunjin? what the- 

_ahh jeonginnie you agree i look good nowadays? ive been working hard to please everyone. its good to kno-_

_hyung... no._

_**no?? he looked bad? was he still too fat?** _

_what- but ive lost weight. dont i look good hm?_

_yes hyung youve lost weight but these habits arent good. just eat some more please.._

everyone kept quiet and watched as jisungs plate was filled with more food.

_im not used to eating this much i might throw up or-_

_eat._ felix suddenly spoke up. was he angry? or upset maybe?

_stop acting like i have a problem with food. it was just a diet jeez._ jisung tried to lie his way out of the suspicions 

he ate and ate and ate and it seemed like the food kept piling up.

at some point it was too much and he was so full he thought hed throw up.

he put his fork down and leaned back in his chair, patting his tummy.

_jisung._ a stern voice spoke up. it was changbin. _finish the food._

_im so full though_

_i said finish it_

confrontation. jisung hated confrontation. and he hated people being mad at him. it reminded him of his abusive past and trauma.

_i-i cant._

**SLAM**

changbins fist came down to the table, the sound making jisung flinch and triggering his past memories.

_im not gonna just sit here and watch you wither away bit by bit. I SAID FINISH THE FUCKING FOO-_

_CHANGBIN!_ seungmin shouted at the boy. _stop shouting. look at him._

_**nonono dont look at me no stop stop stop** _

jisung didnt realise he was rocking himself back and forth, his breathing irregular and his eyes filled with tears.

_**he's gonna hurt me. he's mad. ive disappointed him.** _

_fuck see what youve done._

dealing with jisungs panic attacks was difficult. the smallest wrong touch could set him off. 

_**safe. i wanna be safe.** _

_m-minnie_ the panicking boy muttered under his breath. 

minho got up quickly and approached the boy.

_baby come on. should we go to my room hm?_

* * *

**[a/n] yes i used baby because ji and minho like each other and jisung relies on minho alot but theyre not together. its too hard due to minhos past trauma.**

* * *

jisung nodded his head

_mm okay love. can i touch you? is it okay if i pick you up?_

he nodded his head again.

minho easily lifted the boy and carried him like a baby, leading them to his room. as soon as jisung was in his arms his breathing calmed down.

_i-im sorry minnie_

_mh baby its okay. no need to apologise. have you been feeling bad recently ?_

_mhm.. im sorry i shouldve come to you when it first started. i wouldnt be causing such massive scenes now._

they arrived in minhos room where they layed down and minho held the smaller boy in his arms.

_its fine. we'll work through it and it'll all be okay._

will it be okay though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have my laptop for school so ill be updating for now.  
> theres a chance nothing will happen so yeah  
> but if i randomly disappear then its either a depressive episode, im in a mental hospital or something of the sort


	7. worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minsung.  
> minho is very worried for jisung and tries to help him.  
> he thinks jisung is getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter shouldnt really be sad.  
> uH but all im gonna say is poor minho :(( hes trying to help so hard

jisung had fallen asleep in minho's arms after crying for hours and muttering barely coherent apolgies.

minho knew jisung was..well.. broken but he loved him anyways. no one brought him as much joy as jisung did and it hurt to see the younger boy in so much pain. 

he wished he could take it all away.

the boy in his arms was not the same one from a few months ago.

he could clearly feel his ribs and hip bones. even his shoulders, arms and legs were particularly boney. he was so light. his face was slim and sunken in, eyebags darker than ever and he didnt have the usual sparkle in his eyes. it looks like he'd been drained of life. 

before he knew it, he was crying. he pressed the boy tight against his chests and heaved out heavy sobs, startling the boy awake.

_h-huh hyung whats wrong_

_hannie im so sorry. i shouldve known. what has become of you_

was jisung disappointing him too? what is he even talking about?

_jisung-ah how much do you even weigh? youre so... tiny. its gone too far. this is dangerous._

_a-ah hyung. im fin-_

_no. you know i hate that word. whenever you say it you're always sick or suicidal._

he was right. jisung was both.

_i'll try help but you have to work with me okay?_

_..okay minnie._

* * *

minho made jisung weigh himself to see how bad it was 

**47.8kg**

_its not that low.._ mumbled the younger boy

but minho shot him a look that said otherwise and then pulled in the boy for a big hug

every day theyd eat together. sometimes on bad days theyd eat without the boys as it overwhelmed jisung.

minho thought he seemed to be getting better. he was gaining weight and he didnt seem so isolated and depressed anymore but he was very very wrong.

jisung couldnt self harm anymore and he resorted to scalding showers. he tried to purge sometimes but he knew that losing weight would upset minho.

he didnt know what to do.

he couldnt restrict, he was gaining, he couldnt self harm, he couldnt talk to anyone.

he was a burden.

no one should have to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah if i do end up disappearing then this story will be done before i do  
> ALSO HELLO WHY ARE YOU READING THIS- I WAS EXPECTING NO ONE TO SEE THIS ??  
> whenever i get a kudos or i see more people saw this i feel so happy.  
> but i hope youre doing okay.


	8. ive grown tired of this body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title : body - mother mother
> 
> jisung is too tired.  
> hes grown tired of feeling this way.  
> hes even grown tired of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw tw tw tw tw tw tw tw tw  
> suicide 
> 
> im so sorry for this
> 
> edit // went back and corrected some mistakes- i was too busy sobbing to read over last night

_so tired so tired so tired_ jisung mumbled while he sat on the floor, leaning against his door.

his thoughts wouldnt leave him alone and everyone was busy or not home. well its not like he'd bother them about it.

he should have never read those stupid comments. he should never have compared himself to hyunjin and the others. he should have locked the door. he should have been less obvious. 

**_8:19pm_ **

felix and seungmin were playing video games, changbin and hyunjin were busy watching a movie, chan was at the studio and minho had left for a little while as jisung requested some personal space and he figured he could go grab hannies favourite take-away that they used to always get together.

jisung was stuck in his own thoughts. he told the others he was going to take a nap when in reality he was sobbing. he curled in on himself, bringing the hoodie, that was minhos, closer to his face to muffle the sobs. 

_**worthless** _

_**burden** _

_**useless** _

_**minho is wasting his energy and time** _

_**you dont deserve help** _

_**even stays hate you** _

_leave me alone..._ he cried quietly, wanting only for the pain to go away.

**_you deserve the pain_ **

**_everyones tired of you_ **

**_everyone would be better off without you_ **

**_pathetic_ **

**_disgusting_ **

**_useless_ **

**_worthless_ **

**_burden_ **

**_burden_ **

**_burden_ **

**_burden._ **

he couldnt handle it anymore. it was too much. it felt like his body was suffocating his soul.. he begged for the sweet release.

he quickly scribbled a note _i love you and ill always love you. im sorry._ he placed the note on minhos bed and made his way to the rooftop.

the wind blew his tears away. he shivered.. cold as usual.

he knew itd be okay. as they all said.. it will all be okay.

he climbed on the edge

**step step step.**

the door flings open and a teary eyed felix stands before him.

_jisungie... please get down please im begging you_

_i cant._

_yes you can. we'll help you thro-_

_NO !_

seungmin had rushed to the rooftop. notifying changbin and hyunjin who came running behind him.

_you cant help.. its too much im sorry_

he turned around and took a deep breath in.

_tell minho i love him.. i love you guys and im so sorry.._

_JISUNG NO_

he steps forward and it seems like he's been falling forever

and then darkness..

* * *

minho. he was coming back with the food. he knew it was jisung... he was wearing his favourite purple hoodie.

he immediately dropped the food and ran to the boy on the ground. blood seeping from his head.

_j-ji baby. its okay im here. wake up please. it'll be okay hm? please just wake up for me baby. i love you ji.. please just wake up baby._

he knew it wouldnt work. 

he brought the boy close to him and hugged him tightly, heaving out heavy sobs as he did a few weeks prior.

he was gone. 

he failed him.

the one he loved was gone.

just like that. 

_hannie please. wake up_ at this point he was wailing and screaming.

people had gathered round to see what was going on. he could hear an ambulance far away.

the four boys that witnessed everything ran out of the building..

minho just shook his head, still hugging the now cold boy.

_h-hes gone.. hes just gone. JUST LIKE THAT._

gone. han jisung was gone. but it will be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried so hard while writing this stop. im crying right now ohmy- 
> 
> i listened to as the world caves in while writing it too so it just made it worse
> 
> also i dont think any bad things of jisung !! hes perfect and i love him sm. i just chose him to project on since he brings me a lot of comfort
> 
> edit // would you guys want a short sequel ?? comment and lmk


End file.
